The overall objective of this program for the next budget period is to continue the expansion, broadening and enhancement of the University's biomedical research capacity. Within this framework, the four biomedically oriented subprojects (2 in chemistry, 2 in biology) will continue to be studied in order to 1) produce more biomedical chemical analogs with potential for anti-tumor, germacidal and radiosensitization activity; 2) determine the extent of immune reactions to concomitant parasitic infections; and 3) determine specifically through sampling, analyses and immune studies the clinical significance of airborne pollen and fungal spores. Each project will invovle the participation of both undergraduate and graduate students as research assistants. Participating faculty will be provided released time during the academic year and "off-quarter" salary for summer investigations. Activities such as seminars, conferences, attendance and participation in professional meetings will complement the program.